


My little pretty boy

by Echadwen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Desire, Embarrassment, Just a Kiss, Lee has more experience than Orlando, M/M, Orlando In love, Thranduil dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echadwen/pseuds/Echadwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first Leeando of my life.<br/>I want to apologize for the smallness and the brevity of this fanfiction. Also, English is not my mother language and to so I hope you will forgive my mistakes (or rather those of the online translator).<br/>Thank those who will read it.<br/>Enjoy the reading.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My little pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Leeando of my life.  
> I want to apologize for the smallness and the brevity of this fanfiction. Also, English is not my mother language and to so I hope you will forgive my mistakes (or rather those of the online translator).  
> Thank those who will read it.  
> Enjoy the reading.

#  _My little pretty boy_

 

 

 

 

Grace, elegance and craftsmanship.  
Every time I watched him, Orlando was still surprised at how Lee could, at any time, to embody the historicity and the magnificence of the Lord of Mirkwood.

"Then you turn the sword with a snapping motion of the wrist."

And here it is again amazed: everything seemed he could do everything very naturally; if he had not done anything in life.

"Fight with me, Orlando."

Speed, elegance and fire in her eyes. Wooden swords cross and fought under the watchful eye of the master of arms.

"Watch out for the center of gravity, Orlando, Lee would be enough to exploit the gap in height to put the carpet" he admonished him.  
"Yeah, Orlie." Lee smirked "Careful or your old father could make you end up on the ground."  
The pressure against the blades grew up to force him to fold his arms and go back one step.

Smiling, Lee stretched out a leg bringing it back to the opponent and the retired throwing him off balance.  
"Oh my little pretty boy." He laughed reaching out, helping the young prince to his feet.

 

 

 

 

The wig and the ears were lying on the counter in front of him.  
That mirror, in a few minutes, it would return a very different picture.  
"I look like a boy." he sighed heavily.

 

 

"But you are, ion nin."

 

That voice.  
He cocked his head and smiled.  
_He plays my father but, in reality, is younger than me for three years._  
That statement was literally persecuting him.

 

  
"I would remind you, Ada, I'm three years older than you."  
His heart stopped and was not only for yet another smile that the other reserved.

He was there, in front of him, in all the glory and splendor of the King of the Elves.  
"And, then, would you suggest that tou have more experience than me?"  
Two steps to reach the chair on which he sat the British actor.

One beat less and his throat became dry.  
"I can show you something I've learned in the seven thousand years that I spent on these shores."

  
The index saw gentle gently under her chin, lifted him and their lips meet.  
He tasted the lips of the actor and sucking lambendole, taking what seemed an eternity.  
Long strands of blond silver were clawed in a desperate attempt to prolong that bliss.  
The he tested it with your tongue before you let them go.  
It was a delicate touch that had the power to inflame Orlando.

"Ah, my little pretty boy." He laughed his expression appalled "I could teach you a lot and much more."  
The dressing room door opened, the makeup artist had her own entrance.  
"Be nice to my boyfriend, I recommend it." and he left a Orlando rather confused to his own transformation in Elf.  
  


  
  
  



End file.
